Strip Cas, strip
by thealovesalife
Summary: Cas arbeite in einem Stripclub um sein Studium zu finanzieren. Dean, sein bester Freund entdeckt ihn als er mit seinem Bruder und dessen Freundin umher zogen.


Castiel umfasste mit beiden Händen die Stange und drückte seinen Bauch dagegen, bevor er sich an der Stange hinab gleiten ließ, bis er fast mit seinem Arsch den Boden der Bühne berührte. Das kalte Metall drückte immer noch in seinen Bauch und eine kleine Gänsehaut bildetet sich auf seiner Haut.  
Mit einem leichten lächeln zog er sich hoch und tanzte um die Stange umher, spielte förmlich mit ihr bevor er seinen Hintern gegen die Stange drückte und sein Oberkörper nach vorne fallen ließ. Er hob den Kopf und schaute zu seinen Zuschauern, die gebannt auf seine Bewegungen schauten und so etwas wie Stolz durch flutete seinen Körper.

Er schloss wieder seine Augen und hörte auf die Musik die sofort seinen Körper übernahm. Cas ließ sein Kopf leicht in den Nacken fallen und zeigte den Anwesenden was er konnte, wie er seinen Körper bewegen konnte. Als schon Schweiß seinen Körper bedeckte und seine Hände und Beine leicht weh taten, hörte das Lied auf und Castiel öffnete mit einem Lächeln seine Augen und schaute wieder zu seinen Zuschauern.

Dann kam eine Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. „ Das war Angel, wen sie mehr wollen, warten sie 1 Stunde bis zum nächsten Auftritt."

Und er verließ die Bühne, schlüpfte aus der Sicht der Leute und ging in seinen Raum. Dort wartete eine kleine Höhle, in der er sich entspannen konnte. Er liebte es ganz viele Kissen und Decken auf einem Haufen zu legen und sich dort drinnen zu verstecken. Wie in einem Cocon.  
Schnell zog er seine schwarze und enge Hose aus, die er meistens zu Auftritten anzog, außer etwas anderes wurde von ihm verlangt und warf sie in die Ecke seiner Outfits, bevor er in eine Jogginghose schlüpfte und sich in die Kissen fallen ließ.

Jetzt hatte er eine Stunde lang Pause, bevor er wieder dran käme. Meistens kam Gabriel Donnerstags vorbei um ihm Süßigkeiten vorbei zu bringen, oder ihm einfach was zu erzählen, doch heute hatte er keine Zeit, er musste mit Anna durch Bars ziehen. Deshalb war er etwas verwundert als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Vielleicht war es auch nur der Chef, der sagt die Pause ist um und er solle seinen Arsch auf die Bühne schwingen.

„ Herein." Rief er zu der Tür bevor er sich wieder in die Kissen kuschelte, die ihn umgaben. Als die Tür aufging, hob Castiel den Kopf und hielt sein Atmen an. Dort in der Tür stand sein bester Freund Dean. Dean sah blass aus und seine Augen waren geweitet, als ob er gerade eine Leiche gesehen hatte.  
„ Cas?" stammelte Dean als er in den Raum trat und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. „ Was zur Hölle machst du hier?" waren die ersten Worte die Castiel herausbekamen und sprang sofort aus seinem Cocon und blickte Dean an.

Dean sollte das niemals erfahren, niemals wissen das er hier Arbeitet und jeden Abend hier auftrat um Geld dazu zuverdienen. Panik überkam Castiel während er Dean einfach nur anstarrte. „ Sam und Ruby haben mich hier her geschleppt. Die beiden sagten… wir müssten feiern das ich Cassie endlich verlassen habe." Dean sah immer noch ziemlich verstört aus.

„ Und das in einem Stripclub um 23 Uhr ?" Castiel schaute ihn an, bevor er das Bedürfnis verspürte, das er seinen nackten Oberkörper bedecken sollte sodass er zu seinem Outfits-Schrank lief und sich das erst beste Shirt herausholte und es sich schnell anzog, bevor er sich wieder Dean zu wand.  
„Ja? Nein, egal. Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt?" murmelte Dean leise, doch Cas konnte es hören und schaute ihn fast schon wütend an. „ Mhh lass mal sehen. Du bist mein beste Freund und was wäre passiert wen ich zu dir gekommen wäre und gesagt hätte. ‚Hey, Dean ich bin Stripper und zieh mich für Geld aus nur damit ich mein Studium finanzieren kann. Aber ich bin kein Prostituierter. Und könntest du heute Abend auf meine Katze aufpassen?' Was würdest du dann sagen?" entgegnete Castiel Dean und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen fallen, bevor er eine Decke über sich zog.

„ Ich würde sagen ‚Cool, kann ich mal zuschauen?' oder sowas in der Art." Sagte Dean der sich neben Castiel auf den Kissenhaufen setzte.

„ Ja, Klar. Will mein bester Freund der so hetero ist ein Lab-Dance von mir?" fraget Castiel lachend und schaute kurz auf die Uhr, die an der Tür hing. Verdammt, noch 40 Minuten bis zum nächsten Auftritt.

„ Eigentlich schon." ,erwiderte Dean, der ein Kissen genommen hatte und es halb umarmte, während er Castiel anschaute. Röte war in seinen Wangen und ließ seine Sommersprossen noch mehr hervorstehen.

„W…wa…was ?"fraget Castiel verwirrt und schaute ihn an. Das konnte nicht Dean's ernst sein. Dean war der Mann auf den Castiel seit Jahren steht. Dieser Typ hat gerade gestanden dass er ein Lab-Dance haben wollte. Von ihm.

„ Ich hab doch mit Cassie schlussgemacht, weil sie kein Nerd war was Geschichte anging, oder tote Sprachen. Sie hatte auch keine blauen Augen oder diese braunen Haare die so aussehen als ob du gerade erst aus deinem Bett gekommen bist…" ein leise lachen glitt zwischen diesen perfekten Lippen hindurch und Castiel biss sich auf die Unterlippe als Dean lachte.

„Sie war einfach nicht du. Und .. erinnerst du dich noch an den einen Tag, wo wir beide nur zuhause rumgelungert haben? Als in der Uni ein Feuer ausgebrochen war? Wo wir einfach nur im Bett lagen und Schlechtes TV angeschaut haben, während wir uns Sachen erzählt haben? Am Schluss hätte ich dich fast geküsst, weil mir bewusst wurde, dass ich mich total in dich verliebt habe. Und .. Oh Gott, sorry, das willst du bestimmt nicht hören…", Dean stolperte fast über seine Worte und schloss dann seinen Mund.

Und im nächsten Moment, presste sich Castiel gegen ihn und küsste ihn, mit all der aufgestauten Frustration und all der Liebe die er für ihn fühlte. Castiel fuhr mit seinen Händen in seine Haare und zog ihn noch dichter zu sich, während sich sein Körper an die Form von Dean anpasste. Mit einem leisen stöhnen erwiderte Dean den Kuss leidenschaftlich und fuhr mit den Händen unter Castiel Shirt. Wärme streckte sich auf seinem Bauch aus, wo vor Minuten noch die Stange ihre kälte ausgesprüht hatte.

Seufzend ließ er sich von Dean auf den Rücken rollen und zog seinen besten Freund auf sich, bevor er ihn weiter küsste, seine Zähne über Dean's Unterlippe gleiten ließ und seine Finger zur nackten Haut unter Dean's Oberteil glitten. Deans Hände waren an seiner Hüfte, zogen leicht an seiner Jogginghose und brachten Castiel dazu aufzustöhnen, als Dean's Finger über seinen halb harten Penis strichen.  
Plötzlich klopfte es und Gabriel steckte sein Kopf durch die Tür. „Hey Cas…Ach du scheiße…" sagte er erschrocken bei der Ansicht seines jüngeren Bruders mit seinem besten Freund in dem Kissen-haufen entdeckte. Küssend und aneinander herumfummelten. Natürlich sprangen sie beiden auseinander als sie Gabriel hörten.

„ Ich dachte.. du bist mit Anna unterwegs." Sagte Castiel, der sich räusperte und den Mund abwischte als er sich aufsetzte und sein Shirt wieder zurecht rückte. „ Zu anfangs schon. Aber dann hat mir Sam ne Nachricht geschrieben, das die.."Gabe wedelte in die Richtung von Dean. „…bei deinem Arbeitsplatzt sind, und dich gerade gesehen haben. Ich bin sofort gekommen, um dir zu helfen oder so.. . Aber es ist schon was passiert. .."Gabriel wurde kurz still, während er Dean anschaute, „So erzähl mir Dean, was willst du von meinem kleinen Bruder?" Fragte Gabriel. Cas lief rot an und stand auf, stieß einige Kissen aus seiner Laufbahn und trat vor Gabriel. „ Komm Gabe. Ich muss gleich wieder arbeiten….. kannst du vielleicht Ruby und Sam irgendwie wegschicken? Ich kann nicht Tanzen wen die da sind." gestand er seinem Bruder und schaute ihn bittend an. „Okay Cassi. Schick mir eine SMS wenn du zu Hause bist. Und Dean… wenn du sein Herz brichst, brech ich dir dein Genick." Gabriel nahm sein Bruder in die Arme bevor er die Hand hob und Dean zum Abschied winkte, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Castiel's Blick fiel wieder auf die Uhr und er seufzte auf. „ Du müsstest auch langsam gehen." Murmelte er mit einem Blick zu Dean, bevor er wieder zu seinem Outfit-Schrank lief. Er ließ sein Blick wieder zu Dean streifen, der sich über seinen Tisch in der einen Ecke beugte. „Engel?"hörte er Dean fragen der dann noch ein Blatt hochhebt, wo draufstand was er heute anziehen sollte. Anscheinend hatte jemand Geburtstag und hat ein Kleidungswunsch geäußert. „Hallo, mein Name ?" fragte Castiel und lachte leise auf, bevor er ein Paar weiße Flügel aus dem Schrank zog und diese auf den Tisch legten, bevor er eine weiße und ziemlich enge Shorts rausholte.

Dean hob die Flügel hoch und betrachtete diese, bevor er sie wieder hinlegte und Castiel an seiner Jogginghose zu sich zog. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie beide davor sich zu küssen. Dean lächelte leicht während Castiel leicht überrascht aussah. „ Wann bist du hier Fertig?" fragte Dean leise, während er seine Lippen sanft über die von Castiel gleiten ließ. „ So gegen halb Eins?" antwortet Castiel leise. Cas Hand glitt in Deans Haare und presste ihn zu sich und küsste ihn hart. Dean brummte zur Einstimmung und zog seinen, was, Besten Freund oder Freund, ganz dicht an sich.  
„Ich warte dann auf dich, ich werde dich bei deiner Show beobachten, wie ein unheimlicher Freund." Sagte Dean lachend an Castiel Lippen, nachdem er sich von ihm gelöst hatte. „ Oh nein, du gehst jetzt am besten sofort und ich komme einfach zu dir, nach dem ich hier fertig bin? Wie hört sich das an?" erwiderte Cas und blickte Dean in die Augen. Dean's Augen wirkten, als ob ein Feuer hinter dem grün Augen brannte. Wild und voller Verlangen. „Ich will nicht dass du mich arbeiten siehst." Fügte Castiel leise hinzu, bevor er sich von Dean ganz löste und sich sein Shirt auszog um die Flügel anzulegen. Doch Dean schnappte diese bevor Castiel sie nehmen konnte. „ Aber ich will… Dir zusehen .." Dean schaute auf die Flügel hinab und schaute dann zu Castiel.

Er drehte Castiel an seiner Schulter um, sodass er mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, und brachte die Flügel auf seinem Rücken an. „Steht dir." bemerkte Dean als sich Castiel wieder umdrehte und weiße Flügel sich hinter ihm ausstreckten. Die Farbe passte perfekt zu seinen dunklen Haaren und seiner hellen Haut. Castiel seufzte leise und schaute ihn an. Ein klopften riss sie aus ihrem Starrwettbewerb und Castiel ging ein Schritt weg von Dean und zu der Tür. „ Komm rein." Sagte er Laut und lächelte leicht, als er sah, wie Sahra die Tür aufmachte. „ Du bist gleich dran…" Ihr Blick fiel auf Dean, der hinter Castiel stand. „ Uh hey." Fügte sie noch hinzu, bevor die Tür wieder zu ging und Sahra verschwunden war. „ Du hast sie gehört, ich muss.." sagte Castiel, der die weiße Shorts sich schnappte und sich umzog.

Mit einem Lächeln griff er in Dean's Nacken und zog ihn zu sich, küsste ihn liebevoll. Dean erwiderte den Kuss, drückte sich gegen den Körper vor sich. „ Ich muss los." Brachte Castiel zwischen den Küssen heraus während er seine Hand in Dean's Haare gleiten ließ und ihn immer dichter an sich zog. Ein Letzter Kuss und Castiel schlüpfte aus der Tür in Richtung Bühne. Sahra wartete grinsend auf ihn und hob eine Augenbraue, als sie die geschwollenen Lippen sah. „ Der Typ, dein Freund ?"fragte sie und Castiel antwortet mit einem grinsen. „ Ich hoffe so."

Und als er diesmal tanzte waren seine Augen offen und sein Blick glitt immer wieder zu Dean, der auf einer der Barstühle saß und ihm zuschaute.

Als er fertig war, rauschte er zurück in seinen Raum und zog sich so schnell um. Er wollte zu Dean. Er wollte ihn einfach bei sich haben, nach all den Jahren konnte er ihn nun küssen.  
Und nachdem Castiel und Dean zusammen in seinem Wohnung angekommen waren, holte er all diese Jahre sich zurück, in dem er Dean so lange küsste, ihn so lange neckte, bis Castiel es nicht mehr aushalten konnte und ihn besinnungslos fickte.

Am Schluss lagen sie zusammen in Dean's Bett. Beide waren total fertig und aneinander gekuschelt. Kurz bevor Cas einschlief, murmelte Dean in sein Ohr. „So lang, und nun gehörst du nur mir." „Mhh.. nur deins." Stimmte Castiel ihm zu und lächelte leicht, bevor er einschlief.

Und am nächsten Abend fand Castiel heraus, das Dean seine Kostüme liebte.


End file.
